Kieran Wilcox
Kieran Wilcox is one of the main antagonists of the MTV series, Scream. He was the accomplice to Piper Shaw, who was seemingly Ghostface whenever she couldn't be. He was the secondary antagonist of Season 1 and the main antagonist of Season 2. He is portrayed by Amadeus Serafini. History Before the events of Scream, his father, Clark Hudson, left him in Atlanta in order to support his addiction to pain pills. During his time in Atlanta, Kieran began stalking a girl and framed his cousin Eli, who already had a criminal record, for it. Kieran lived with his stepfather and mother in Atlanta until they died in a car accident, which was indirectly (or directly) caused by him. Following their deaths, Kieran moved to Lakewood and returned living with his father. In Lakewood, Kieran met Piper Shaw, Emma Duval's half sister and Brandon James's daughter, who had been previously rejected by her mother, Maggie Duval. They instantly formed a bond with each other, hating the affair with their parents and began dating. Planning to get revenge on Emma and Maggie, Piper recruited Kieran, who had to act as her "spy" and secondary killer. After killing several people, Piper attempted to kill Emma and Maggie, only to be shot in the head by Audrey Jensen, the person responsible for bringing Piper to Lakewood. Her corpse was retrieved by Kieran and stored in an orphanage. Enraged by her death, Kieran was motivated to start another killing spree, now targeting not only Emma, but Audrey as well. After having killed numerous people, including Jake Fitzgerald and Mayor Maddox, Kieran unintentionally revealed himself as the killer to Emma, by saying that "she would feel safe again" (Emma had been previously called by the killer, who said "you will never feel safe again"). Exposed, Kieran then shoots Eli dead when he attempted to protect Emma from him. Despite his efforts, Kieran was subdued by Audrey and Emma, who spared him from death and let him get arrested by the police instead. Three months after his arrest, Kieran gets a phone call from someone using his killer's voice who says "Hello Kieran. Who told you, you could wear my mask?", much to Kieran's clear surprise. After his trial sentences him to 10 consecutive life terms, one for each of his victims, Kieran is visited by the killer he talked to on the phone, who kills his guard, gets his key, opens Kieran's cell, and confronts him. Kieran asks him who he/she is; the killer responds by slashing his throat open, and then stabbing him in the back of the neck, instantly killing him. Relatives *Unnamed Mother (deceased) *Unnamed Stepfather (deceased) *Father: Clark Hudson (victim; deceased) *Cousin: Eli Hudson (victim; deceased) *Aunt: Tina Hudson Confirmed Murders #Rachel Murray (Hung, planted as possible suicide attempt) #Clark Hudson (Gutted;his own father) #Jake Fitzgerald (Sliced with scythe) #Eddie Hayes (Wine bottle smashed over head, stabbed in back and throat by corkscrew) #Seth Branson (Cut off hand, stabbed in chest, burned alive) #Haley Meyers (Stabbed repeatedly in chest) #Zoë Vaughn (Drowned in coffin) #Quinn Maddox (Stabbed by pitchfork) #Deputy Stevens (Stabbed to death) #Eli Hudson (Shot multiple times;his own cousin) Gallery PiperAccomplice1x06.png|Kieran as the unknown accomplice in Season One. KieranUnmasked.png|Kieran posing as the killer's pawn after being unmasked by police. KieranIsTheKiller.png|Kieran reveals himself as the killer to Audrey and Emma. Kieran Wilcox emma.jpg|link=Kieran_Wilcox Kieran_Wilcox_(Prison_Suit).png|Kieran in jail. Trivia *Kieran is based on Billy Loomis, as the two share countless similarities, mainly both of them being the boyfriend of the protagonist. *Kieran has the highest body count in the entire Scream franchise with at least 10 people. **During his trial, the judge said: I am struck by the sheer inhumanity of what one human being is capable of inflicting upon not just one, but over a dozen other human beings. ''meaning they also counts his attempted kills. *Kieran is similar to the following villains: **Sara Harvey from ''Pretty Little Liars. ***Both are accomplices to the main antagonist, even taking on the main antagonists role: Sara being "A" and Kieran being Ghostface. ***Sara is Red Coat whenever CeCe needed her to be, while Kieran was Ghostface whenever Piper couldn't perform the duty. ***Also notable is that both Sara and Kieran become larger antagonists in the season after their boss's death. CeCe is killed in the premiere of Season 6b, while Sara remains an antagonist throughout the season. Piper is killed in the Season 1 finale, so Kieran takes over as the main antagonist of the second season. **Grant Ward from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ***Both are very attractive and use it to their advantage to seduce the heroines, before being revealed as the right-hand man to the main antagonist of the season they were introduced. After their boss's deaths, they become larger antagonists. ***They both have horrible pasts that they try desperately to escape, and ultimately, they kill the people that abused them. ***He shares these similarities with Prince Hans from Frozen. **Zira from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride; ***They serve as the main antagonist of the second installment. ***They are psychopathic. ***They are highly intelligent and manipulative, and quite good at acting. ***They seek to avenge their lovers by killing the protagonists. ***He shares the first three similarities with Rex Hanson from Horrible Bosses 2. Another similarity he shares with above-mentioned villain is that they had daddy issues and ultimately killed their fathers. **Prince Charming from the Shrek film series. ***They serve as the secondary antagonist in their first appearance, and subservient to the main antagonist. After their bosses die, they become the main antagonist in the sequel. ***They are handsome, but evil. Kieran is much worse, though, being a serial killer, however Charming DID try to kill Shrek, his friends, and his family. ***They serve as the arch-nemesis of the hero (Charming for Shrek, Kieran for Emma Duvall). *He is the first killer in the Scream franchise not to be killed and to actually face justice for their crimes. However, he is murdered in a courthouse holding cell by someone dressed in the same costume he used to kill his victims. *He killed his cousin and biological father. **He may have directly or indirectly caused the deaths of his mother and stepfather in a car accident as well. Category:Right-Hand Category:Serial Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Crackers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Graverobbers Category:Kidnapper Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Wrathful Category:Spy Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Teenagers